Silver Blood
by Kuroi-Sannaichi
Summary: SasoriXNoana, Noana is my owned char!Noana runs from Konoha, and meets up with the stragest wolf, and a man that tries to..kill her? Read it! It's a thriller! x3 I think. x.x


**This is my first long story. Bear with me children. The pairing is SasoriXNoana! Disclaimer time~ I do not own Sasori, nor Naruto, if I did I'd be rich.**

* * *

**~1~**

**Noana's purple hair gleamed in the moonlight. It was near midnight, and she was leaving Konoha. She was born in the Rain **Country**, and then was moved to Konoha. She had no family, or, any that she knew. Her parent's deaths were not known. One after another she packed, food, clothes, all black, and water. She wouldn't need much, she was to the Rain Country, as a Jonin, she was getting tired of Konoha. Her eyes shined, the lightest tint of blue, as she put her headband in her bag. She wore a gray tank top, and a black tank top. Followed by black cargo pants, with protective chains on them. She had on gloves at the moment,They had small metal blades on them. To complete the huge clothing package, she had on black boots, with knives in them, just in case. She grabbed her red katana, and walked out of he apartment.**

**On nights like these, every step you make is louder than usual. It was silent, the wind was blowing. The stopped at the gate, and looked at it. She was going to leave. Forever. Chakra flowed to her feet, and she ran up the wall. The wall of Konoha. She reached the top, and jumped down, and landed on a tree. Hard.**

**She overcome the fall, and jumped, one tree to another. The day before, she had cut her hair, short. It was purple, and straight, from behind, you couldn't tell she was a girl except for maybe her ass, It was girl-like.**

**It was extremely quiet now. She knew she was in Rain Country. The sun was still not rising, but it was about to. Suddenly an eerie shuffle of leave brought Noana to her senses. She swiped a kunai at the leaves. A low growl was her reply. Her knuckles became white, as she grasped her katana. The leaves moved more, she pointed her katana to them. It seemed the leaves where the only sound in the world. The next minute, a brown, almost scarlet, wolf came out, from the leaves. He snarled. "Damn you!" Noana said raising her katana to the wolf. The wolf let out a long drawn out howl. Afterwards, he stood there. Noana lowered her katana. Why couldn't she do it?! The wolf's tan eyes stared into hers. She moved her hand in a shooing motion. "Go away." She said, unpacking her bag. She'd sleep here for a while. Not to long. Or eles, the Konoha midgets would find her. The wolf laid down where he stood. She ignored him, and took out a wrinkled tent. She set it up neatly, pulled her bag inside, and pulled a small jacket over her. She fell asleep quickly. Noana obviously didn't notice the wolf stand at the entrance of the tent, and watch her. The whole time she slept.**

**She woke up, just a few hours later, and quickly looked around the tent. Nothing was there. She opened the tent, and saw blood on the ground. She checked herself, she wasn't hurt…? Who's blood was this? The wolf was gone, right? He was just a wolf, though. She walked out and examined the crime scene. How odd. Little pieces of scarlet hair mixed in with silver hair scattered the ground. Maybe that wolf…**

**Once again, she was zooming through the trees. It was daylight now, she had to be careful. She was stopped, when she felt something cut her arm, just barely. The next minute she had her katana in her hand, the katana glowing blue with heard a swoosh behind her, and swung her katana, in her eyes, it felt as if she where in slow motion, it might've been a kekai genkai, she didn't know. Her eyes flickeres silver, as she hit the enemy in, what she thought, was her arm. The shadow winced. "What the hell do you want?!" Noana asked, holding her katana up to the shadow. A laughter came from the dark shadow. Noana jabbed the glowing katana into the shadows chest. She saw silver liquid flow out. "S-silver?…" She said taking the katana out. "What the hell?!" She said, slashing, and jabbing the shadow. She felt a blade go through her abdomen. She froze. She winced, tiny tears behing her silver eyes. She grabbed the blade in her stomach, and pushed it out. It hurt, but she couldn't afford her damned life. She closed her eyes and slashed at the 'thing' that had stabbed her. She felt her katana meet metal, and opened her eyes. Her eyes widened on her pale face, as she tried to gain dominance over the two blades. On the other side of the fight, there was a man. He was extremely handsome, wearing only jeans, and a black T-shirt. But, he had challenged her, she was taking him down!**

**She broke the blade battle, nd dodged his oncoming slash. She came at him with a jab to the chest, but he just hardly blocked it. The shadow was behind him, smirking, and laughing, crazily. She Slashed at the male, and then jabbed the shadow in the chest unexpectantly. The shadow grabbed Noana's arm, and sqeezed it. She felt like it was going to bust. Using her other** **hand, she pulled out the katana, slashed, and jabbed again. The shadow winced in pain, and let go of her hand. She was going to end this fight. She pulled out two kunai, paper bombs attached to each, she jump, and threw them, taking to the trees.**

* * *

**So did you all like chapter 1? My goal is 1,000 words per chapter, if not ! Please! Review, or eles, I will NOT finish it! Stop me from it, kay? Stop being lazy and say atleast one thing! D: But..I wanna write more personally..:3**


End file.
